Little Threads Of Fate
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes the explanations are not quite what you expect them to be. *Oneshot collection focused on the possible reasons for a house Chapel at the Agrestes.*
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, why do we have all these books?" Adrien picked up one and shown it to his mother, staring at books that he was still too young to read, but they seemed pretty important and not quite the kind of books that he felt like most people had.

Emilie smiled, "They were from before I knew your father." She looked back in time, "And, I didn't know I was going to get married."  
"Do people just know they're going to get married?" It seemed like something big and impossible to know, and Adrien wondered if his father knew that he was going to get married, if his mother didn't.

"I, I think they do. I was going to be a Nun." The words seemed difficult to pronounce, because her three year old likely did not understand what they meant. She brought him to Mass whenever she could, but though she still made sure to go every Sunday and felt bad to miss Mass, her husband never became Catholic and did not want to raise his son up Catholic. 'Let him decide when he's older.' Sometimes, she questioned her choice, but she really did love Gabriel and knew that there had to be a reason.

"A Nun? What's that?" Adrien looked up at her as if he expected it to be something easier to explain.

"Well, you know Jesus, right?" Emilie took a deep breath, "A Nun is a woman who is the bride of Jesus, or she decides to live her life devoted to him and to the Church. She lives with other woman who made the same choice, and they embrace a life of service to Jesus." She wasn't sure if he'd recognize other words quite as well. Christ might be something a little harder for him to understand still yet.

"Oh." Adrien smiled up at her, "So only girls can be Nuns?" He looked up at her.

"Yeah, and boys can grow up to be Priests." She smiled at him, "They can give people Jesus at Mass." It was a little easier to explain this, and she still admired the Priests that she met.

"Oh, can I be a Priest?" Adrien's green eyes lit up, and Emilie couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

"You have to be Baptized first. I'll ask your father." Emilie answered her son, with such a warm smile on her face.

"Yay!" Adrien threw his hands up in the air in excitement, "I want to be B-Baptized!" He struggled for a second with the word, but that wasn't enough to dishearten either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaked as he opened it, and Adrien bit his tongue to hold his breath. It looked different with the light off, and in the corner a small pew sat alone, the very pew that his mother had liked to sit at or pull down the small kneeler and kneel as she prayed. It felt almost empty without her, and moreso after years of no use.

Adrien crept quietly into the room, as if wary to disturb anyone else, though he knew that his father never really came here after his mother died, let alone could come here now that he was in jail. He deliberately sat at the opposite end of the room and stared up at the Crucifix hanging on the wall, watching the small amount of dust, immobilized and absolutely still, overtop of Jesus' form.

He took a deep breath, "God, I don't know what to do." It didn't seem to be the right words as they weren't elequent or memorized, and Adrien didn't own a prayer book, regardless of whether it was a notebook to write his own prayers in or Bible verses or even one full of prewritten prayers.

"I miss Mom." It was the truest thing that he could have said, and Adrien had no idea what propelled him to go forward, un-Baptized kid that he was, just shy of being legally an adult, and to carefully dust Jesus off with his hand. Somehow, it stilled him, kept him quiet as he carefully removed the dust and wondered if this place would ever feel as full of life to him as it once had.

Adrien felt like crying. Surely, Jesus should not have been left behind to collect dust on his form, and surely, Adrien was not supposed to be left as nearly an orphan. Mother: dead, and father: in jail. Superheroes never deserved tragic backstories, and yet Adrien wasn't sure that he'd even be worthy of a happy one.

He backed up, most of the dust now caught in the air and falling down in ringlets at his feet, and he made his way back to the pew that he was sitting at. Adrien paused, looked back over at his mother's corner, and instead, walked there. He knelt at a pew that he remembered his mother telling him once, "It used to belong in a Convent, before it shut down."

Adrien wondered if it was okay to sit here and cry, as he clung to the arms of the box shaped pew, before he turned to kneel where his mother used to kneel so readily. He folded his hands, though when he shifted, he felt something give and tumble down next to him. It was a prayerbook, the journal kind, and without really pausing to think about it, Adrien opened it up.

The pages were fading from lack of use, and the dust that seemed to catch where once it couldn't, collected on the pages like a faint imprint. He flipped it to the first page with neat little writing in pen. "Hi, I can't think of anything else to say, you know? I feel tired, and I know that that's not how I'm supposed to feel right now. I don't want to look at You as a burden, because You don't look at me as one for even a second. I-I've been thinking about a little baby, and I know that if I stay here, I can't be a mother, and yet I never thought as hard as I do now that I wanted to be one. I want to raise the next Nun or Priest, to be able to teach a little child about You, and I know I could become a teacher and still do almost the exact same thing, but I look at Mom and Dad differently now. Do You want me to be a mother, Lord? In the name of the Father, The Son, and The Holy Ghost."

Adrien didn't know why the words left an imprint on him, but suddenly, he remembered that age old conversation with his mother and realized in a moment that he could have had a different mother or never known his mom. She would have had no kids, and somehow that thought stung more than he expected. Adrien was glad that God guided her to his father, even as he ached and hurt and was so bitterly angry at him.

"Mom, if you can see me right now, I love you." Adrien gulped even as he held the book in his hands. He wasn't sure that he'd ever want to leave the Chapel for the rest of the day, when he could realize that his mother had sacrificed so much for him, had loved him so dearly, and yet she wouldn't be able to see him off to a career or college or even get married or if he felt he was supposed to, become a Priest.

Adrien missed her so much, and somehow, he felt more unsure of his future than he ever had before.


End file.
